


Dad In Arms

by EmryAttaway



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Damien is a sweetheart, Father Figures, Implied Sexual Content, Lucien is the best son, M/M, Military Backstory, Military Ranks, Original Character(s), Pastel Goth, protect both these sweethearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmryAttaway/pseuds/EmryAttaway
Summary: A new neighbor who moves into the cul-de-sac with his daughter catches the attention of a certain goth. Though it would seem like they have more in common that one would think, but the fact that this new neighbor is an E-8 and is always being called into work, is really putting a damper on the relationship they want to develop.





	1. A New Home

Chapter 1: A New Home

The ‘For Sale’ sign on that small house in the middle of the cul-de-sac was now covered by a big red ‘Sold’ sticker. Damien Bloodmarch was eager to see what this new neighbor would be like. What would be their likes, dislikes, hobbies, and even family (Though he also wanted to know if they were an open candidate for courting).

Joseph (one of the cul-de-sac residence) was planning a BBQ welcoming party for when they showed up, though the big queue in this was ‘when’. The house had been sold a few days ago, so many members were anxious to meet this new member of the community. All the other neighbors were planning on bringing a few things to include with the BBQ, they really wanted to make a good first impression. Damien was actually thinking of bringing some homemade sweet tea, though he was still deciding on that...

It was currently 8:00 in the morning on a Thursday and Damien was outside enjoying the quiet morning with his son, Lucien, reading a book on the porch swing. They seemed to mind their own business until the hum of a car caught their attention. Pulling into the cul-de-sac was a fair sized moving van with a silver Jeep following behind it. This must finally be the new neighbors.

The goth watched as the van pulled up along the curb and the Jeep pulled into the driveway. The first to jump out of the car was a teenage girl who wore a green bombers jacket and wore a yellow headband. She had the biggest smile as she ran up to the door and swung it wide open. Her actions alone brightened up everything but who appeared next surprised Damien.

It was a man who (apperance wise) looked 28 but couldn’t be any older that his late 30’s. His hair was a bright platinum blonde that went from thin at the base of his neck to a pair of thick bangs that were parted to one side of his head. His eyes were slightly slitted (like he was constantly glaring at someone) but showed compassion and empathy. He pulled off a black sweater, a pair of round glasses that complimented his facial structure, and (to the surprise of the others) floral covered sweat pants and a pair of lilac vans.

He watched as the man walked over to the van and talked to the driver before going inside the house leaving the driver to get out and start bringing boxes into the house. Right away this man stuck out, meeting him would be an interesting thing indeed.

~~~

“Alright ‘Manda. That was the last thing to unbox.” The man said looking over at his daughter. The girl took a seat on the couch and let out a big groan as she tried to regain the breath she had lost. Her father gave her a questioning look. “You okay their Panda? You only took care of the boxes for your room.” The man added on as he walked up and patted his daughter on her back.

“Do you have any idea how out of shape I am?” She asked sarcastically. The man laughed at his daughters antics and ruffled her hair in a playful manner. “Any how… you are going to the base today right? So that means you will be late.” She asked standing up. The man nodded in return and turned to head to his own room.

“Yep, but don’t worry bout a thing Panda. I’ll remember the meeting with your teacher at 4:00 tomorrow. Have I ever been late before?” He asked.

“No, I guess you are right…” she said. Though he had a point. Her dad always made sure to be punctual with these kind of things, because if he wasn’t then he would of been out of a job a long time ago. The man smiled and kissed his daughter’s head before grabbing a leather bookbag and the keys to the jeep.

“Then I leave our new house in your capable hands.”

Amanda nodded and waved to her dad as he left the house. She wasn’t surprised his job called him in. He was too important and he rather enjoyed what he did. Plus it was nice to brag to friends that her dad could do the things he did. It’s not everyday your dad ends up with a killer job that has him practically set for life.

The teen decided to take this new free time and go into her room to set up all her camera equipment. She was honestly very grateful that her dad was so eager to help his daughter with her passion. It was a nice bonding experience for them, plus on the rare occasions that she went with him to his job she got some killer pictures. But I guess that is all in a day's work for a photography major. The teen was content looking over her things until a knock at her door caused her to stop.

“HOLD ON!” She yelled quickly leaving her room and jogging to the door. When she opened the door, there stood a tall man with blonde hair and a pink polo smiling at her while holding a plate of cookies. “Oh, uh, hi.” She said in a rather surprised tone. She wasn’t expecting any visitors.

“Hello there, I’m Joseph. I live in the cul-de-sac kiddie corner to you. Is either of your parents home?” He asked.

“Um, no my dad is at work, It’s just me at the moment. Also it is ‘parent’, my other dad died last year.” She said feeling a bit awkward talking to this man. It was normally her dad who dealt with this kind of stuff. Joseph finally realized what he said and was quick to fix the conversation.

“Sorry, I’m just going to, uh….” He reached over and closed the door only to knock a few seconds later. Amanda giggled a bit and opened the door once more. “Hi, I’m your new neighbor Joseph! I promise not to talk about your dead father this time. I am throwing a barbecue for the members in the cul-de-sac and would like for you and your dad to come by and meet the others.” Amanda wanted to laugh, but went along with the man.

“My name is Amanda White. I will ignore the comment about my father and in return me and my dad would gladly like to join for the barbecue. Also you seem like a completely normal guy that isn’t somehow socially adept.” She returned with a smile. Amanda reached out and took the plate of cookies he offered.

“See you Saturday at 3 then Amanda.” He said with a smile before leaving. Amanda waved and closed the door while staring down at the plate of cookies. There was a moment of silence while the teen eyed the plate…

“Dad is going to kill me…”

~~~

It was a little after sunset when the silver jeep pulled into the driveway again. It was roughly about 9:00 at night and all the dad wanted to do was go inside his house and watch a few episodes of Ghost Adventures with his daughter. As he entered the house, he was about to call out to his daughter when he stopped in his tracks to see his daughter passed out on the floor.

She was laying on a few pillows and blankets with an empty plate and glass at her side. The TV was turned on and paused on a comedy special that she was looking forward to. The man smiled and bent down to gently wake up his daughter. After a few moments of her grumbling them man oppet for a quick flick in the forehead. She shot up and quickly looked around until her eyes landed on her father.

“Oh.. hi dad *yawn* how was work?”

“It was fine.” He bent down to her height and smiled “How was your evening?”

“Fine, one of the neighbors came over and invited us to a barbecue on Saturday. He also gave us a plate of homemade cookies b-”

“Seriously?! Is that what that plate is and you didn’t save me any?!” Her dad said looking genuinely sad. Amanda smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

“Sorry dad.”

The next morning as Amanda left for school, her dad was up and moving about the house in his normal manner. First he handed his daughter a plate with some scrambled eggs on it then left through the back door. He always had a soft spot for gardening, and amanda found it cute how much time he spent making it look as good as it did. As the teen said her goodbyes to her dad, the man took a bit of time to work on this new garden.

The dad spent quite a bit of time actually setting up the garden due to the fact that weeds had taken over most of the yard. But it was a challenge he was willing to take. By the time he got most of the weeds out his lower back was killing him for being bent over for so long. You’d think he would be used to it considering his job. Hehe, oh well.

“Lets see. It’s 3:30 so I should probably leave to go see Amanda’s teacher.” The dad changed from his normal night wear into a pastel pink hoodie with small horns on the hood and a pair of black skinny jeans, along with a pair of black vans to match. After making sure he had everything, the dad grabbed his keys and left the house. He arrived at the school just before 4 so he decided to take a small stroll around the school.

As he wandered the dad realized that he had no idea where his daughter’s teacher was. So after spotting the closest person in the hallway, he walked up to try and get an answer. As the dad called out to the kid, he realized that the kid was pulling off a goth look and had heavy lidded eyes.

“Sorry to bother you, but can you tell me where Mr. Vega’s class is?” The dad asked. The kid stared at him for a moment before sighing and pointing down the hall.

“Down the hall and to the right.” The dad thanked the young male and began to walk away until he heard a whistle. The dad turned his head to see the youth. “Cool hoodie.” He called out before walking away. The dad smiled and turned to head towards his destination.

He finally makes it to Mr. Vega’s room and knocks on the door for a second before taking a step back. Right away a student opens the door and glares at the man as he stood there a bit awkward. There was a voice from inside the classroom and the student huffs before taking a step back and letting the man in. As he entered he glanced to the front of the room to see a hispanic man looking at him with wide eyes.

“Mr. White...uh, do you mind just hanging back there until the class ends?” The teacher asks. Though the dad couldn’t tell if he was fully paying attention or not with all the staring he was doing.

“Sure, go ahead.” The dad said with a smile. The teacher coughed to clear his throat and got back to class.

“Alright. Who can tell me about the unreliability of the narrator in J.D Salinger’s Catcher in the Rye?” Mr. Vega asked his class. Right away one of his students raised their hand, after calling on him the student stood up and made a fart noise into his arm. The dad simply shook his head at the horrid behavior. “Okay, okay. Settle down. Thank you Colin.” Mr. Vega said shaking his head. He took a moment then continued “Now, Holden Caulfield is an unreasonable narrator in the sense that-”

The bell to end the period stops him and all the students immediately stand up to leave the class.

“Remember to do the reading and answer the response questions on page 194 in your textbook-!” Nobody was listening… “Or not, I guess.” Mr. Vega turned to the man and sighed “Middle schooler’s right?” He said with slight sarcastic humor. The man tilted his head in confusion at the teacher.

“I thought you taught high schoolers?”

“I teach both because… budget cuts.” The teacher said, the dad understood and only nodded in return. The teacher took a moment to compose himself before getting professional with the man. “Thank you for coming in today.” Mr. Vega held out his hand to the dad.

“No problem Mr. Vega.” He said returning the jester. Mr. Vega waved him off.

“Please call me Hugo.” The dad smiled and nodded “I don’t do these impromptu parent/teacher meetings, but as I’m sure you know Amanda’s a very bright student and I am concerned about her recent behavior.” Hugo said. The mention of his daughter made the man slightly worried.

“What’s going on?” He asked folding his arms in a nervous manner. Hugo seemed to be picking up on it as well.

“Amanda has never been the most… engaged… student, but I know she cares. Recently, though, she has been falling behind. She hasn’t been completing assignments and has been doing rather poorly on tests. I’d normally chalk this up as senioritis, but...” Hugo paused knowing the dad knew what he meant.

The dad thought for a moment thinking over his daughter’s recent actions and behaviors. He hadn’t completely noticed a change, but there were a few things he did question every now and then. But he tried to respect and trust what his daughter was doing.

“I just wanted to ask…” The dad looked up at Hugo “Is everything okay at home?”

“There hasn’t been much change from what I can tell, but she always has a tendency to put on a happy face not matter what .” The dad finished though his voice was a bit softer.

“I would recommend talking to her. You have no idea how much she values you or your opinion. I just don’t want her to miss out on any school or scholarship money that she rightfully deserves.” Hugo quickly finished. The dad nodded.

“Thank you Hugo.” He said, as he turned to leave he stopped and looked back at Hugo. “By the way, did they ever catch that Rye?” He asked in genuine question. Hugo seemed a bit shocked as he answered.

“Yes…” The dad smiled and finally left the classroom and a stunned Hugo behind him.


	2. BBQ Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to meet some new neighbors and familiar faces

The dad left the school building and walked out the jeep thinking about what him and Hugo had talked about. He was so shocked to hear that kind of stuff about Amanda. He always thought that the two of them had a very open relationship, so to think that she might be hiding something made the dad worry. So he decided that when he would pick up Amanda today that he would investigate a bit.

The dad pulled up to the high school carpool and opened the door for Amanda to get in. She happily jumped in and sat her bag on the floor. She looked at her dad with the happiest grin and began to speak.

“Did you have fun gossiping about me?”

“We actually were talking about our celebrity crushes.” The man clarified

“So you talked about Mark Ruffio the whole time?”

“First of all it was a very productive meeting, second Mark Ruffio is fucking adorable.” He said in a matter of fact tone. Though his statement made Amanda laugh. At least he was starting off on a good note, the dad never was good with words. In his opinion actions spoke louder, but not this time it would seem…

“Can we go grab some dinner?” Amanda’s voice called out. The dad snapped back into reality and glanced at his daughter. He showed off a small smirk and looked back at the road.

“Sure. How about the mall food court? It’s been awhile since we have gone out.” He said readjusting his hands on the wheel. Amanda looked at him curiously.

“Yeah, but why the mall specifically?” She asked.

“Because why not?”

“Can you buy me things?”

“I will buy you a thing. Singular.” The dad clarified for his daughter.  She laughed a bit and nodded in agreement.

“Fine with me.” She said with a smile.

There was a few moments of silence between the two of them and the whole time the dad was trying to think up a way to talk to his daughter. Was confrontation supposed to be this hard.  
The dad glanced over to see Amanda playing a game on her phone. He could tell from the soft music what game it was.

“Hey Amanda. I’m not an expert in many things, but I want you to know that as your dad… I’m here for you.” The dad paused and looked at his daughter who was looking at with in question. “It’s just a reminder.” He said before looking at the road again.

“Have you been reading my tweets again?”   She asked. The dad laughed and shook his head.

“No Amanda. I haven’t.” He said smiling, but took a second to regain his composure. “Look… Mr. Vega told me how you haven’t been participating in class and that you haven’t been turning things in. Now I won’t tell you right from wrong, but I just want you to end on a good note.” He said.

“I know, I’m working on it. It’s just senioritis and all that stuff. I’ll be fine.”  She said trying to convince her dad, he didn’t entirely believe her. However he respected her space enough not to prod any further. The rest of the time was spent in silence. Though it was a good silence, it’s only awkward if you make it like that. It’s all up to interpretation.

~~~

The White family finally arrive at the mall and are quick to get inside. The mall was fairly large with 3 different floors all filled to the brim with different shops and other attractions. Today seemed like a fairly slow day for the mall seeing as how there were only a select few people going about their business and a few store workers goofing off due to the lack of service. Though it didn’t stop the average mall cop from yelling at a group of loitering teens.

The two of them walked around for a moment before finally coming to a stop in front of the food court. They glanced over the various places to get food though now it was more of what they were in the mood for. The man looked at his daughter and held out his hand.

“Would you do me the honor and share a plate of artificial nachos with me?” He asked. Amanda took his hand with a grin.

“It would make me that happiest, cheesiest girl alive.”

The two of them walk up to one of the food stands and order a big plate of chips, beef, sour cream, salsa, and unnaturally colored cheese. It looked like something a stoned teenager would eat. They take a seat at one of the uneven tables and dig into the very greasy food. Both could tell that they would be sick in the morning.

“God, these are so bad.” Amanda said as she continued to eat.

“But also strangely delicious.” The dad added on. “But we must eat through the pain.”

As they finished eating the dad stood up and threw the empty plate away. Both were feeling the aftermath of the nachos but pushed thru the pain. They were both now walking around the mall and the dad clicked his fingers. He turned to his daughter and smiled.

“Want to go to the goth store?”

“Which one?”

“The one you threw up in.” The dad clarified. Amanda smiled and nodded.

They walked for a short amount of time until a familiar sign comes into view. As they enter Amanda dashes right to the back of the store. She pointed out the throw up stain then walked over to a wall filled with T-shirts. The dad smiled at his daughter and walked over to the nearby clearance bin to look for some good deals.

He looked through one of the bins and pulled out a 2 dollar purple eyeliner. The dad smiled and took it with him. As he was about to grab his daughter a voice caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder and saw a taller man with long black hair wearing a classic victorian outfit, he was holding out a garment to a cashier with pink hair. She looked utterly bored as the man was trying to explain something to her.

“Listen, when I bought this on your website it said that this blouse was victorian-inspired, but it clearly held the trademark of edwardian dressage…” The man began but the pink hair employee cut him off.

“Do you want a coupon? I can give you a coupon. Will you leave if I give you a coupon?” They said in a bored tone

“Look is there a manager present? I would like to express how this is false advertising.”

“I am the manager.” The employee stated a little harsher. The man simply sighed.

“It would seem that I have overstayed my welcome. Good day shopkeep.” The man said taking the clothing and leaving. The man stared at the entrance for a moment before a voice brought him back to reality.

“Hey dadtron 5000…”

“Yes I’ll buy it for you.” The man said with a smile.

“That was easy.” Amanda said walking up to the counter and placing the band T-shirt she picked out. The dad walked up behind her and place the purple eyeliner down with the shirt. After trying and failing of starting a conversation with the cashier, the White family left the mall feeling satisfied with how the night turned out.

When they arrive home Amanda turned to her room and the man took a spot on the couch then quickly pulled out his laptop. He looked over various emails from work before closing it with a tired sigh. He couldn’t get a break lately. He stood up and walked into his room’s bathroom and grabbed some makeup remover to rid his eyes of the slight black liner that he normally wore to make his eyes pop. After he changed into a old shirt and fell on his bed as sleep overtook his body.

~~~

Today was finally the barbeque Amanda had told her dad about. He had woken up super early that morning to make something that was sure to impress the new neighbors. When Amanda finally woke up and wandered into the kitchen, she was face to face with a giant tray of different colored french macaroons. The man finally took notice of his daughter and smiled at her happily as he added the finishing touches to the last treat.

“Good morning Panda. Ready for today?” He asked placing the tray in the fridge to keep them from falling apart.

“I mean, free food. So I can’t really complain.” She said smiling.

“Really? You don’t want to see if there are any people your age?” He asked and Amanda simply shrugged.

“I’m not as good with crowds as you are…” She said.

The dad smiled and patted his daughter’s head before leaving to change. First impressions were an absolute at this point, only his daughter knew a few of the neighbors so he had to make sure he looked presentable.

When it was finally time to leave, the dad exited his room wearing a mint green T-shirt, black cargo shorts (with a white belt), and grey hightops. Amanda could also tell that he was wearing slight hints of purple eyeliner. He even did his hair up for the occasion. All Amanda could do was coo at her father’s adorable appearance. When all was said and done the two of them left the house and walked across the street.

They walked through the gate leading to the backyard and Amanda smiled as she walked up to Joseph. The man smiled at the girl and they talked for a moment before Joseph made eye contact with her dad. He looked a bit shocked but shook it off and walked up to him with a smile on his face.

“Welcome and thanks for coming. You must be Amanda’s dad, I’m Joseph Christiansen.” He said holding out his hand to him. The dad returned the gesture and held out the tray of macaroons  to him. “Wow what lovely little things.” He said placing the tray down.

“It’s nice to meet you too Joseph. My name is Corrin White.” He said smiling. Joseph stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and walking over to a grill sitting beside the deck.

“Let me introduce my family to you two.” He said smiling. Corrin nodded and saw a few kids poke their heads from behind their dad. “This is my oldest Chris, the twins Christian and Chrisie, then our youngest is Crish, he is taking a nap right now.  Oh, and this is my wife Mary.” He said pointing out a woman who was walking up to the three of them. Joseph pulled her in close and pecked her cheek making her smile.”Mary this is Corrin and his daughter Amanda. They are the new neighbors.”

“I’d shake your hand but I have a glass of wine I need to tend to.” She said. Corrin laughed and bit and nodded his head.

“I completely understand.” Mary smirked a bit at him. Yeah, he could see being good friends with her. Mary left shortly after and Joseph continued with the introductions.

“Let me introduce you around…” He looked around for a second and stopped “Have you meet Mat yet?” He asked. Corrin shook his head and was lead over to a man who gave off a real hipster vibe to Corrin. “Corrin this is Mat, he owns a coffee shop just down the street and has a killer music collection.”

“Uh, hey, I’m Mat. Nice to meet you two.” He said smiling at the White family.

“I love music. But I’m just going off on a whim and saying you collect records right? Do you own anything that will more than likely make me sad but you just can’t stop listening to?” Corrin asked smirking. Mat clapped his hands and nodded.

“I have just the thing for you.” The two shared a heartfelt laugh before Joseph was dragging Corrin to meet one of the other neighbors.

“Have you meet Brian yet?” Corrin shook his head and was lead to a bigger guy with bright red hair and freckles.

“Heya.” The man said. Corrin could feel a dominant vibe coming from him but nodded to be polite. “Pleased to meet you, put ‘er there.” He said holding out his hand. Corrin took it and could tell that the man was trying to have the stronger grip, but Corrin easily overpowered him. “So which house do you live in?” He asked

“The ranch-style one in the cul-de-sac.” Corrin said.

“Oh, the one like mine, but smaller.” Brian said smiling. Immediately Corrin’s face dropped. Was this man seriously trying to one-up him right after just meeting? God, he hated these kind of people.

“I have no concern with the size other than the fact that it makes me and my daughter happy.”

“Hmm, well-put. Oh, let me introduce my daughter.” The man turned towards a group of kids and called out a name, then a girl walks up and looks at the two curiously. “This is my daughter Daisy.” She simply waved and hid behind her father. “She is in 5th grade right now but I’m trying to see if she can skip to 6th. Not to brag but she is pretty smart.”

Corrin sighed. This man’s actions were contradicting with his words. This was really starting to irritate Corrin. So he decided to just end the conversation before it got out of hand. Brian left and another man next to him was pointed out to. The man seemed totally uninterested but complied with Joseph.

“This is Robert, he lives in the house to your right.” The man had a haggard appearance but nodded while holding out a glass of whiskey.

“Hey.” He then takes a long swig of his drink. Corrin  lets out a nervous laugh and nods to him.

He looked around and saw an asian man talking to Mat. It seemed like Hugo was one of their neighbors (which didn’t bother Corrin, Hugo was cool in his book). Briand was talking to his daughter (and thank god for that, Brian really ticked him off). Robert was talking to Mary in the corner of the yard, and the last person was the guy he saw in the goth store the other day talking to Joseph. He really did strike an interest with Corrin. Might as well introduce himself.

“Damien, can you explain why you painted your house black?” Joseph asked. The man named Damien perked up and began to explain (which Corrin listened to intently).

“Where do I even start? The house stays warmer in the winter, it provides an artistic contrast to the rest of the neighborhood, and it compliments the crimson interior perfectly.” He explained happily. Joseph seemed a bit thrown off by the answer but just laughed it off.

“Well if it’s any consolation I find it very satisfying.” Corrin said adding onto the conversation. Damien’s eyes widen a bit but he smiles at Corrin.

“Thank you I’m very proud of my abode.” He said “But I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you yet.”

“I believe I saw you in the goth store in the mall the other day.” He said. Damien’s face flushed bright red. He seemed super embarrassed about the whole thing.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that. You see I take the goth lifestyle very seriously, and to be caught in a ruse by such a corporation as that was profoundly frustrating indeed. I hope you know that while my anger may have been justified, it was no such way for a gentlemen to act.” He expressed in seriousness. Corrin smiled and nodded.

“Don’t worry I understand.” He explained.

“I would hope so considering you express the fashion traits of pastel goth.” Damien said with a smile. “Now do tell me about yourself. Are you new to the area?”

“Yeah, me and my daughter moved here from a different state because of my job. Also I’m glad you picked up on that, I don’t follow most of the goth lifestyle, but I do enjoy it. Plus I just love most of the color palette.” Corrin said smiling.

“I can agree. Oh allow me to introduce myself. I am Damien Bloodmarch.” He says bowing to Corrin. He returned the bow.

Suddenly Joseph’s twins come up to Amanda and start speaking in unison with each other. Amanda cowers back a bit and just as Corrin was about to say something, Joseph stepped in and made them stop. Mary popped in and mentioned the shining but Corrin was more focused on the same boy from the school walking up to Damien.

“Dad, can we go now?”

“Ah, Lucien, have I introduced you to Corrin yet?” He asked. The teen turned and smirked at the familiar man.

“No need, we are already acquainted.” He said holding his fist out to Corrin (who accepted the hello). Damien was surprised at the statement but shook his head and smiled.

“Well… that’s good to know at least.” Damien said. Lucien then turned to Joseph.

“Mr. Christiansen, may I have a veggie burger…. Sir?” He asked. Joseph nodded.

“I will have one too.” Damien added on.

“Are you guys vegetarians?” Corrin asked

“Yes. Back in the victorian era most people were vegetarians. They described carnivorous-type people as ‘blood-lappers’.” He said.

“That’s really cool.” Corrin began. “If I didn’t have my job, I probably would be like that. But I need as much protein as I can get into my system.” He finished. Joseph turned to him.

“What is your job?” He asked. Corrin turned and smiled at him as he pulled out a set of dog tags from under his shirt.

“I’m a E-8; First Sergeant in the US Marine Corps. I specialize in mechanics. It’s my job to make sure all the tools and toys we use stay in tip top shape.” Corrin finished with a smile. But it was then that Corrin saw a tattoo on Joseph’s arm. “You have a tattoo?”

“I do. It has quite a meaning for me.” He said looking at his arm.

“Really? I do too.” Lucien said showing off a black 666 on his arm. “It’s just a simple poke tattoo, but I think it’s cool.” He said. Damien rubbed his temples like he was about say something before Corrin spoke.

“It’s all fun and games until you regret it later on. It’s good if it has some kind of meaning behind it. Like mine…” Corrin pulled his shirt down by his neck to reveal a floral tattoo “All the flowers have different meanings and together they say something.” He also showed off a few tattoo’s he has on his arms and wrists. Lucien was amazed at the work.

Soon all the food was finished and slowly everyone began to leave. But before that everyone told Corrin about a social network called Dadbook. He agreed to sign up for it and left the party with Amanda following behind with a smile on her face. But the whole way home Corrin was thinking about Damien. Maybe he would find him on Dadbook and hangout with him. It seemed like a lot of fun in his opinion, so why  the hell not.


End file.
